True Minds
by VR Trakowski
Summary: A short post-ep for "The Two Mrs. Grissoms".  GSR


**The characters and situations in this story belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities, and I do not have permission to borrow them. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. Any errors are mine, all mine, no you can't have any.**

**Unbetaed. I realize that this is unlikely to happen, but so what. If TPTB mess with probability, so can I. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I got some nice examples of _Hamadryas glauconome_." Grissom held his wife a little closer, savoring the feel of her long body stretched out against his. She was a slight weight and a familiar warmth under the light cotton sheet, and while he knew he missed her when they were apart, it was when they were together that he realized how much he needed her. "And I brought you a present."

Sara laughed, the low throaty sound that was pure intimacy. "Please tell me it's not a…what did you call it? A 'sex pot'."

"Nope. One sexpot to a household, and we have ours already." As he'd expected, the compliment made her blush even as she laughed again, and Grissom smirked against her temple, knowing without having to look how far down that betraying color was traveling. Sara pinched him lightly in rebuke.

"That's a conversation I don't ever want to repeat, thank you. Gil, I'm glad your mother and I are getting along better, but the next time she starts discussing our sex life I'm getting up and leaving."

"You know why she's so interested." He was used to it after decades of frank hints, but Sara was still relatively new to Betty's persistence, and he felt the tension coiling in her frame.

"Yeah, I do." Sara sighed, deliberately relaxing, and Grissom rubbed a slow circle between her shoulder blades. "I know you told her we aren't having kids."

He grimaced in lieu of a shrug. "Grandmotherly hope springs eternal." The kiss she laid on his chin was an apology he didn't require, and Grissom returned it in a hug. Sara had her own reasons for not wanting children, but for him it was a non-issue. "I told her the day I turned twenty-one that I wasn't going to pass on the gene for otosclerosis, but she refuses to believe me."

"Well." Her smile was just visible in the dimness of the curtain-shrouded day. "It was a pretty interesting case all around. I never expected to run into yet another of your exes, let me just say that."

Grissom sighed in turn. "Yes, I'm sorry. In my own defense, it was a long time ago - "

The cool fingers covering his lips halted his apology. "Stop it. It's not like I didn't know you had a sex life before we got together…and I wouldn't have been so thrown by it if she hadn't used it against me." Sara's expression was rueful. "She played me good. But eventually I realized it was just sour grapes, and I ended up feeling sorry for her."

"She made her choices." And while he'd been hurt at the time, Grissom couldn't regret what happened, because it had led to this moment, this superlative love. With all its difficulties, the often painful road they'd taken to get there, the ingrained habits and quirks that each of them had had to learn to live with…it was still the quiet, amazing, glory of his life.

"She did." Sara was quiet for a while, and Grissom filled his lungs with her scent and calculated how many hours they had together this time. Living apart was often less than satisfying, but it was how their marriage worked; both of them needed to work to be happy, and Sara -

Sara startled him by pulling far enough away to sit up, wrapping her arms around her sheet-covered knees and staring at the opposite wall. Concerned, Grissom sat up himself, tugging a pillow in place between his spine and the headboard, and when she didn't speak he laid a gentle hand on the warm skin of her back. "What is it?"

She frowned, turning her head so she could see him. "There was a lot about this case that made me think," she said softly. "Some things your mom said…and the way things turned out for Julia." Her eyes were wide, almost apprehensive. "Gil…I don't want us to be apart any longer."

Grissom held very still. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sara bit her lip. "When you leave, I want to go with you," she said in a small voice. "My job at the lab was only supposed to be temporary anyway, and I know it's not what we agreed, but - "

The rest of her words were lost as Grissom gathered her close again, all but laughing with relief. "Yes. Sara, honey, anything you want." He kissed her cheekbone because it was closest, feeling her shaky laugh and her own hard embrace. "I've been waiting for you to want to come along."

Sara shook her head, hair tickling his face. "Sometimes I think you know me too well." But her complaint held no force.

"I could stay here," he offered, knowing she was right and knowing better than to point it out. Sara needed freedom in their relationship; Grissom had always understood that, and never resented it. He had his own baggage, after all, and if sharing space only part-time was what it took to keep her, he was more than willing to make the adjustment.

"No." Sara leaned back to meet his eyes, her arms still around him. "I'd like to see more of the world, and besides, you're having too much fun."

"There's that," Grissom admitted, loving the ease that had returned to her expression…loving _her._

He'd always hoped that someday she wouldn't need the arm's length any more.

"There's more work than I can handle. I need a partner," he added. Sara smiled.

"Good, because I was getting tired of being a subordinate anyway." She kissed him, long and slow and very passionate.

Grissom pulled her down with him, and underneath the laughter and the lust was the upwelling joy that she _trusted_ him.

And herself.

Yes, the road had been long, and they hadn't yet reached the end. But with her hand firmly in his, every step would be sweet.

"Don't you want your present?" Grissom managed when Sara let him breathe.

Her smirk was wicked, and her touch was downright evil. "Got it already…sexpot."

Grissom laughed, and kissed her again, and stopped keeping time.

End.


End file.
